Tears in the Rain
by GiggleBouncer
Summary: Can a young blond with a temper and a dark raven stay friends after a serious of happens. Or will a perverted bartender take the blond for himself? SaiNaru & SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The jewelry store had just opened when a tall, tan blond teen. Dressed in black slacks and black undershirt with the brightest orange jacket ever made. Never brushed blond locks spiked onto his head with bangs that waved into sky blue eyes that seemed to show his emotions along with a broad smile across is scared cheeks.

"May I be of help, young sir?" the clerk asked the teen keeping a watchful eye on him sure that the blond couldn't buy a pair of earrings.

"Yes you could," a hint of annoyance in his voice,"I'm looking for a necklace for my girlfriend."

"We many choices to pick from. What is your prince range?"

The blond did not reply but merely looked at a blood red ruby with black metal inlaid swirls. The chain was sliver with the same black metal as the clasp.

The clerk smirked with amusement as he picked up the necklace to better show the boy.

"This is our best piece. A huge price for a girl. You must love her very much if you want to spend at least $1,500." the clerk simply waited for the blond to refuse.

"Mmm...She doesn't like rubies but Sasuke does. It will be his birthday soon. I'll take it along with the jade comb next to it. That will match her eyes," the teen smiled at the clerk with pride just to make the clerk gap in horror as the ruby was expansive and the comb was even more.

"W-will that be all," stuttered the clerk in shock.

"No. I would also like to see your manger please. I believe he should be informed of his employs rude tongue."

"Of course," the clerk hurried to the register with the blond's items and then to the back,"Be right back, sir."

The teen waited in front of the counter drumming his fingers impatiently. He could hear two people talking and movement. After ten minutes of standing there the teen sighed.

"You have less than a minute to get here before I take my business somewhere else," the blond spoke aloud.

Two persons came out of a door one was the clerk and the other the manger the blond guessed.

"I've been told you had a problem with this man," the manger said

"Yes, I would think from a store that came highly recommended there would be better service. I can see I was wrong. Even you can not please your costumers by simply coming to the front when you are asked. Though I'm sure you were quite busy. But I do believe the costumer is always right is he not." the teen commented.

Both men stood there in awe mouths gaping open. Unable to say a word the stared at the boy.

"We are very sorry for your troubles. If you are still interested in buying we would be glad to offer a discount," it was the manger who spoke.

"I suppose that would do," the blond said,"half the original price."

The manger ran up the jewelry with the necklace at 750 and the comb for 1,000. All for 2,000 including tax plus the wrapping for both.

The teen walked out the door and across the street and into a cab. The men watched him go as they looked at the name.

'Naruto Uzumaki'

Naruto paid the cabbie the money as he got out with a little black velvet box holding the comb. Naruto walked up to the door deciding if he should ring the bell or just enter with his key. Surprise he from behind with the present.

He pulled out his key quietly opening the door and closing it. Naruto looking in the living room walking down the hall passing the kitchen then to the hallway towards her bedroom.

In front of the door he could hear muffled noises that sounded like moans into a pillow. Naruto raised an eyebrow and laughing at the though of his girl playing with herself with the toy he bought her.

Naruto opened to door and everything moved in slow motion. The door swinging open, the eye trailing across the floor of brown pants, black belt, red dress, red stilettos, pink teddy bra. Up the blood red comforter that was thrown over the bottom of the bed, red silk sheets to the sand bruised legs of a man next to white legs in fishnet stockings to hands on the hips of the fishnets, up a slim waist to short pink hair. To the man with red hair eyes closed in pleasure.

Anger through Naruto as his blood boiled through his veins as time spend up with him.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" Naruto yelled pissed off.

"N-naruto!," the pinky screamed, "this isn't what it looks like."

Naruto didn't want to hear it. He threw the box across the room in anger not caring what happened to it. He had caught his girl fucking his friend! He stormed out slamming the front door on his way scaring the family across the street and the group of boys playing football next door.

"Naruto please!" Sakura screaamed running outside behind him with nothing on but her stockings.

"What!" Naruto yelled back, "What you wanna explain what you were doing riding Gaara's dick? Or maybe why you don't seem that sorry about it?"

Sakura did nothing bt started to cry," Pl-please don't be mad. It has just been going on for two weeks. thats all"

"Two weeks! Two weeks?" Naruto couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Walking out the door came Gaara with his pants on buckling his belt with an unbutton shirt. Looking between Sakura and Naruto.

"Look Naruto your a good guy and all but we're in love. You never made a move on her for the next level so I did. We wanted to tell you but it never was the right time," Gaara said calmly and coolly.

"Go fuck yourselves. Again," Naruto said then turning to Sakura,"Hope you're happy."

The mother across the street stood in disgust at Sakura walking out with nothing on in front of all to see including her two children while the group of boys stared at her breasts all with visible boners.

Naruto didn't stick around long enough for any more explanations. He walked off not caring where he ended up. Or so he thought until he found himself on the south side at night.

'_Fuck. Now I'm all the way across town. Well at least I know the gangs here. Now where's a damn bar,' _Naruto thought. He grew up here and now he wanted to get drunk then find people to talk with.

Naruto walked up and down the streets unable to find a bar that suited him. Biker bars, bar and grills, etc. Nothing, the only thing left was a gay bar.

'_What the hell? Why not?'_Naruto slumped inside to hear techno music and dancers on a stage.

In the middle of the club was the bar. Black stools came together in threes on each edge. Booths and tables lined the walls but not close to the dance floor.

Naruto walked to the bar wanting to get drunk. He order just plain whiskey with the bottle. The bartender gave Naruto a smile and poured Naruto his drink along with a martini.

"On the house Blondie," the bartender winked at him. "Just give me a look when you want another drink or maybe some company."

Naruto just gave weak smile back,"Thanks. I'm not in the mood for company right now. I got my lover and best friend fucking each other."

"I'm sorry but maybe it will help if you talk I'm Sai by the way," the bartender said.

The talked about their relationships in the past. Naruto found out the Sai had, had multiply partners many at the same time. Sai guessed the Naruto was straight from the moment he walked in. Past girlfriends/boyfriends turned into talk of sex. Sai guessed again that Naruto was a virgin.

Blushing Naruto looked to the side and mumbled some words.

"And your not twenty-one either. I'd say thirteen maybe fourteen," Sai said."Don't worry I won't tell as long as you say yes to a date with me."

"I'm sixteen and not g-" Naruto was cut short by Sai lifting his chin by his forefinger and thumb to be within inches of each other.

"Just one little date. I'll make sure you forget all about that girl," Sai whispered.

Naruto blushed like a tomato but nodded. He wrote his number on a napkin and paid for his drinks and left the bar.

Sai smirked at the napkin and at the blonds ass as he walked out.

"This will be a fun date," Sai to himself.

Naruto got home and fell onto his bed after dropping the necklace on the table. Sinking into the mattress.

RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT!

Groaning Naruto slammed his hand on his alarm clock. Cursing the headache from the night before. The night was fuzzy and he saw that he was still in his clothes so he caught up and walked towards the bathroom unzipping his jacket and slipping off his shoes.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

A couple of blocks away Sai was looking at the napkin from Naruto. Smirking he set it down next to his phone and went into his study to finish an ink painting. He decided to wait a little bit to call the young teen.

Walking out of the shower and to his dresser pulling out boxers and pants.

Naruto flung himself on his couch and flipped on the tv and watched nonsense cartoons.

Hours later Naruto heard knocking on his door so he got up and looked through the peephole in the door to see the apartment manger.

"Naruto, you are one of my best tenants but I am not a delivery boy," the short stout man complained handing Naruto a package and walked off.

Naruto set the box on his table and cut it open revealing an ink painting of a lake and a letter. He opened the letter and read:

_**Hello my young blond. Hope you like the lake, though sadly that's not where we're going tonight. If you have a suit don't wear it, those pants you had on last night will do and keep on something orange it looks sexy on you. Also don't worry about money I got you covered. Don't be creeped that I know your address you gave me your number so I looked it up. See you tonight at eight.**_

_**Sai**_

_**P.S. Your plump ass is perfect for a hard fucking.**_

Naruto could feel his cheeks flood with blood and his groin twitch at the post script. All the memories of last night came back to him.

"Oh God."

Sai stood in front of his closet and looked for the perfect outfit. He couldn't wear his usaual clothing of black pants and cut off jacket. He pulled out three leather pants and two grey shirts one pull-over and a button down.

"Grey button down and the second pair of pants," Sai said to himself.

He then went to his shoes grabbing dark blue converses with black laces. He laid his clothes on his bed and went into his bathroom where a container of was sat in hot water in the sink.

Sai stripped himself his clothes but the black thong. He coated a layer of wax on his leg then the white cloth and pulled the hair off his leg without a wince from years of doing this.

Two hours later Sai came out the bath room in a short towel. One hour til eight. Sai removed the towel and slipped on his pants without underwear and buttoned the shirt and lacing his converses then going to fix his hair.

Naruto was pacing his apartment going over what he was going to tell Sai. But buckling an orange belt with a tucked in white undershirt.

Entering the bathroom Naruto took up his hair gel and began spiking his hair in odd places then blow drying it. Making sure it was perfect he set to brushing his already pearl white teeth.

Another knocking came to the door and Naruto rushed to the door grabbing a black jacket with orange sleeves. Opening the door with a smile Naruto was a little breathless from the run to the door.

"Hey Naruto," A tall pale dark haired man spoke with a deepish voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was stunned to see his best and oldest friend.

"I waited all day for a call and nothing. I would think you of all people would've broken into my estate and yelled 'happy twenty-fifth birthday' at midnight," Sasuke smirked in his arrogant way.

"Well..uh...you see yesterday I..," Naruto couldn't find the right words to say.

"Don't worry. I called Sakura to ask if you were able to come out tonight but she said you two broke up," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah I caught her and Gaara doing it," Naruto gulped.

"Well how's I go and get us some drinks and we can have some fun together," Sasuke suggested.

"That would be great Sasuke but...I kinda already have plans," as if on cue Sai walked up behind Sasuke.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sai asked eying the taller pale man.

"H-hi. No Sasuke just came by to remind me of his birthday," Naruto laughed hurrying to the table to get the blue box holding the necklace. "Happy birtthday Sasuke."

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled and walked out the door and down the hall and into the elevator.

"You two doing each other?" Sai asked curiously.

"What?" Naruto gasped, "n-no. We're just friends."

"Good. shall we be going," Sai held out his arm for Naruto to take and he did locking his door.

Sasuke opened the box and grinned the rare smile only Naruto could get out of him. "Dobe."

_'He knew I was looking at this necklace the other day. Its the last piece to my mother's collection of gem necklaces by a maker I can never remember the name of. The only one she didn't have. Sasuke closed the box and saw a note-'_

_**Sasuke I know how much you love your mother and I know you want to complete her collection so I helped you out.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Naruto**_

"Love," Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto and Sai walked down the stairs and into the lobby joking around. Sasuke saw them and waited for them to pass. He glared at the ghostly pale man back.

Sai turned his head back and winked a Sasuke while moving his arm around Naruto's waist grabbing the side of the blond angel's butt.

Sasuke's eyes widened and glared harder wanting to kill the other man.

Naruto giggled when Sai squeezed his side, "That tickles."

Sai lead Naruto out the door and into his car all while tickling him.

Sasuke fumed while exiting the lobby only to hear Naruto laugh loudly as Sai drove away.

The dark raven walked back inside and went back up to Naruto's door and shoved his knife into the lock and opened it. He stepped inside and locked the door back from the inside and waited on the couch for _**his**_ blond.

Sai brought Naruto to a restaurant opening the door just to watch Naruto's ass move side to side. He was gay and everyone knew it but him.

"So tell me Naruto what do you do for a living?" Sai asked while sitting down with Naruto.

"Well I don't do anything. I'm a student at the high-school and I have money from my...," Naruto trailed off in thought.

"From who? That Uchicha huh? He looks like a powerful guy. Must be in business. The restaurants with the fan on them and hotels too." Sai had seen the small emblem on Sasuke's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, he's really smart like that but he doesn't pay for me."

"Then who? I didn't see any parents at your place. Anyway I don't trust that Sasuke. He seems like the type to disappear when he wants to," Sai said.

Naruto stood up knocking over their water glasses.

"Sasuke may be cold and dark but he is trustworthy. He has money but he teaches high school students. I get my money from my family's business. My mother died in childbirth when my father was shot in a meeting to join companies," Naruto said with hate lined words fired at the other male.

Naruto turned to walk out then spun around to glare at Sai with red tint in his eyes that screamed loathing.

Sai sat there worried. That red wasn't normal and that story of his parents. He remembered hearing something when he was younger about a man being shot on the same day his wife went into labor where she died. When family came to pick up the baby and care for him he was gone. Kidnapped by a nurse.

_'But that couldn't have been Naruto. But same boy was found in a park bathroom crying with six fresh scars three on each cheek just eight days later. Just because he has scars doesn't mean that's him. But that kid would be a millionaire. ...No way...'_

Naruto walked home when it started to rain falling hard onto the blond's face making his hair drop down covering his eyes which tears started to fall even harder than the rain. He walked, getting soaked, he didn't think he could make it home so he fell into an alley unknowly across from his apartment.

Sasuke looked out the window waiting for Naruto to come back. What he saw broke his heart, Naruto across the street in an alley way rolled into a ball.

Sasukes eyes changed colors to red with his pupils swirling into three. Something that no doctor could explain but with it he was able to see every detail and movement of somebody. With this he could see Naruto was shaking horribly. He only did that when someone brought up his parents. He would kill that man.

Sasuke ran down the stairs and to Naruto. He stood over him shielding him from the rain willing to wait as long as he needed for Naruto to look up.

Naruto looked up and grabbed Sasuke around the neck clinging to him. Sasuke held Naruto up close to him. Naruto was crying into his shoulder and still shaking.

Sasuke carried Naruto to the room and sat him on the counter in the bathroom and started to undress him. He threw Naruto's clothes on the toilet on place him in the tub and joined him still fully clothed. Naruto didn't want to let go even though he was naked.

"Naruto I have to warm you up. A shower is the best way," Sasuke cooed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's tie and lead him out of the bathroom to the bedroom. Sasuke was confused but followed.

"Fuck me Sasuke," Naruto whisper huskily.

"Naruto. Do you know what your saying?" Sasuke asked surprised at he's friends words.

"Please Sasuke. Do it rough," Naruto pulled Sasuke down to the bed while pulling his work shirt open.

Sasuke wanted to go on. Hell he'd been waiting to have this blond since he saw him walk into his classroom.

~~~~~~~~_**FLASHBACK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sasuke sat at his desk waiting for the students to find a sit. Sasuke watched the clock til the hand read 7:57 a.m._

_"Who ever isn't in a sit in the next three minutes fails the first quiz and will clean this classroom after school," Sasuke yelled annoyed._

_The students stopped and stared and their teacher all thinking the same thing 'yeah right he ain't gonna do that'._

_7:58_

_"TWO MINUTES!"_

_No one moved from their spot._

_"No? Well then each one of you can write me a twelve page essay on why you did not do as you are told. Yes I am not your English teacher but I will grade you on them and it will count for a fourth of your grade." Sasuke would happily fail each one of them._

_A girl with pink hair, one with long blond and another with black hair sat down._

_Also a boy with red hair._

_"Well those four don't have to write anything. You have one minute left." Sasuke said, "Now seconds. 58, 57, 56, 55, 54..." he counted down while everyone scrambled for seats._

_Once everyone had a place but there was one desk empty. He had a full class so one was missing._

_Running was heard in the hallway along with a crash on the sliding door as someone tried to push it opened._

_The door banged open and there was a teen that was at least 5'10 with blond hair and tan skin with orange pants and jacket. Sasuke wanted to jump this kid right away. He then looked into the blonds eyes and saw that they were the purest brightest blue eyes he had ever seen._

_"You have less than twenty seconds to get to the seat across the room,"Sasuke said calmly pointing towards a seat at the end of the room._

_Naruto ran to the desk jumping into it with five seconds to spare._

_"Fast well you must be Naruto. Iruka-sensi told me about you. Just to let you know any messing around in my room I'll ride you to you pass out,"Sasuke scolded._

_"Yes, sir," Naruto replied mentally drooling over his teacher. He had dark eyes that seemed to kill and a lean body with a height of over six foot more towards seven. Jet black hair that looked natural with his eyebrows the same color. _

~~~~~~~~~~~_**FLASHBACK END**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke flipped the smaller boy over taking off his tie wrapping it around his wrists.

"You want rough Naruto," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear while moving his hands down the blonds stomach over the swirl tattoo to blond hair to a semi-hard dick," I'll give it to you rough."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's shoulders on the bed. He unzipped his pants pulling out his cock to rub against Naruto little hole.

Naruto mewled wriggling his hips up and down to increase the friction on Sasuke's dick. He could feel Sasuke getting harder as they moved.

"Sasuke your getting so hard. Please Sasuke," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke growled and pulled on the tie bringing Naruto up.

"I'm your teacher Naruto. You better address me right or you get nothing."

"Please Sasu~ke-sensi. Ride me til I pass out," Naruto chimed.

"Lift your ass up for me," Sasuke said.

Naruto lifted his ass high as he could, waiting for fingers to enter him.

Sasuke didn't want to wait. He positioned his cock head straight on his entrance. Sasuke plunge straight inside Naruto.

Naruto screamed out from being stretched out without any preparation while trying to move away but Sasuke wasn't having that. He held Naruto there pushing in deeper.

Naruto clawed at the bed sheets leaving holes in them. Sasuke was big. Too big for Naruto to take it hurt.

"Sasuke stop! you're splitting me in two! It's to much," Naruto howled.

"You wanted rough," Sasuke pulled out dropping Naruto flat on the bed.

Naruto breathed heavily waiting for the next attack but nothing came. He felt Sasuke leave and heard him moving around in the kitchen.

Sasuke came back and lifted Naruto's ass again. Naruto cringed but relaxed when he felt Sasuke rub a thumb over his hole gently.

Sasuke smirked and tipped the nozzle of the bottle of olive oil he got from the cabinet into Naruto.

Naruto gasped and tried to turn around to see what Sasuke put in him.

"Shhh. Just relax Naruto."

Sasuke took the nozzle out and dipped it into his hand and rubbed it on his erection. After coating his dick he reentered Naruto without stopping.

Naruto moaned aloud bucking against Sasuke now that he was slipping inside of him.

Sasuke pulled out half-way and pushed back in while Naruto groaned wriggling his hips around for more.

Sasuke caught this pulling all the away out before thrusting back in as hard as he could and only going slow.

"Mm Sasuke faster," Naruto moaned bucking again.

Sasuke turned Naruto on his side and started to thrust faster moving his hand to jerk off his blond.

"S-sasuke"

Sasuke jerked the tan blonde in time with his thrust abusing Naruto's slit with his thumb.

"Sa-sa-sauke I'm gonna-"Naruto didn't have time to finish when he sprayed cum onto his and Sasuke's stomach along with Sasuke's hand.

Naruto's muscles tightened around Sasukes cock pushing Sasuke close to the edge. He waited a year for this and he wasn't gonna go this soon.

He thrust in harder making naruto scream at the top of his lungs.

"Found your prostate," Sasuke smirked aiming for that spot again getting another scream.

"Sasuke I can't. I just" unable to finish any thought but that of pleasure he grabbed Sasuke's back pulling him closer leaving red nail marks.

Each time Sasuke pushed in Naruto dug in deeper into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke kept jerking off Naruto with his thrust til he went to grab Naruto's ass pulling him up so he had to ride him.

Sasuke sunk in deeper as Naruto slide down farther. Sasuke held his hips down before bucking up to make Naruto bounce. He did this til Naruto started to bounce on his own.

Naruto was moaning like crazy with his eyes rolling back as sasuke was in too deep. He could feel another orgasm coming along.

"Come on Naruto don't you want to feel my cum fill you up.

"Hahhhaa. Yes, yes," Naruto moaned louder while he went down harder til he could feel his dick twitch needing to be touched just anything.

Sasuke started bucking up constantly watching Naruto's mouth gap open with those perfect lips spilling noises of all kinds.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down smacking their lips together as Naruto came again coating a second layer on their bellies. The tightening of Naruto's insides were to much this time which Sasuke to seeing white along with Naruto.

Warm thick cum filled Naruto's ass to the brim making Sasuke's cum drip out around his cock.

Both boys breathed heavily and hard. Though the time of their fucking the power went out and thunder masked Naruto's moans and screams.

They laid there Naruto with his legs numb and Sasuke holding him there as he fell asleep.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's forehead and whispered three small words before falling asleep himself.

Naruto smiled as he heard Sasuke say those words.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_**THE END**_

**OK I wrote this a very long time ago. I have no idea when. So tell me any mistakes please and how it turned out. Thank you!**


End file.
